


No quiero despertar

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreaming, Future Fic, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: "Porque los buenos sueños son escasos y hay que aprovecharlos. "Yuuri despierta en un lugar que no es suyo. Cuando descubre que allí está Víctor, no quiere despertar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 20





	No quiero despertar

Despiertas con la sensación de seguir dormido. Al abrir los ojos, el techo se difumina en pequeños puntos de color que pronto componen un sitio que se siente seguro. Es tan extraño, piensas. Tus ojos se entrecierran y respiras calmadamente mientras recuperas el control de cada una de tus extremidades. Es rara la sensación de deformidad, el dolor latente en tu cabeza y el que parecieras flotar en una cama demasiado cómoda, con sábanas tan suaves como si acariciaras las plumas de un ave.

No es la cama de Detroit que tienes en un modesto apartamento de estudiante. No es la de tu hogar al que llevas tanto sin pisar. Sin embargo, de momento, tampoco sientes la necesidad de averiguarlo. Una parte de ti se sabe acogido en ella y esa se queda allí, perpleja, disfrutando de la suavidad perenne y dejándote abandonar con un suspiro agradado.

Por momento, parece que vas a quedarte dormido de nuevo. El cansancio se filtra entre tus ojos hasta cerrarlos y tu cuerpo se encuentra demasiado cómodo como para huir de la idea de descansar un poco más. El aire tiene un olor suave, como a frutas. La almohada, de hecho, huele a frutas. Te mueves persiguiendolo y abrazas la otra almohada a tu lado para absorber aquel perfume que te hace sentir incluso protegido. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Es un sueño? Esa cama grande no es tu cama y esa sensación de hogar no es tu apartamento. No es tu realidad y lo sabes, por eso te abandonas en esa fantasía eterna, dejándote llevar por la dulzura que el aroma despierta en tus sentidos, hasta adormecerlos.

Dejarlos casi desfallecidos…

Sonríes mientras te aprietas. Cierra tus ojos y vuelves a suspirar. Estás por abandonarte por completo, por dejarte caer en el sopor del delicioso sueño. Estás por hacerlo, Yuuri, hasta que aquella manito aprieta el colchón y el movimiento te hace abrir los párpados para contemplar que no estás solo. No lo estás… no lo has estado quién sabe por cuánto. Tu boca se abre sin decidir qué decir, mientras los ojos negros y expresivos del pequeñito te mira en silencio. ¿De donde salió ese bebé? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Estás soñando con un bebé?

Quizás fue por la última foto que viste de las trillizas, piensas, en un intento de hallarle lógica a las imágenes que tu mente recrea mientras el pequeño intenta empujarse hacia arriba, para llegar a la cama. Debe ser, insistes, y las manos cubiertas por pequeños guantecitos grises se aprietan al colchón hasta intentar con toda su fuerza subir y fracasar en el intento. El bebé cae sobre su pañal, el cual amortigua el golpe, y pronto arranca a llorar.

Llora…

Tu corazón siente algo raro al escucharlo llorar. Aun sin comprender los eventos que ocurren en tu sueño, te asomas por la orilla de la cama hasta encontrar al pequeño bebé, vestido con un mameluco de oso gris, llorando desconsolado. Rojo como una manzana. Llora, llora como un pequeño gato. Llora hasta que esos ojos se fijan en los tuyos y te miran. Allí su voz se apaga y esos ojos húmedos te observan con anhelo, abriendo sus brazos hacia ti mientras le tiembla el puchero de su boca. Te seduce, Yuuri, con su ternura, y no puedes detener el impulso de tomarlo entre tus brazos y alzarlo del suelo, para posarlo entre tus piernas.

Qué lindo es, piensas. Con sus ojos rasgados, parece un familiar tuyo. ¿Estarás soñando con el hijo de tu hermana? Mari no ha dicho en ningún momento que quisiera ser madre (y te cuesta verlo, si eres sincero), pero te agrada la idea apenas se asienta en tu corazón. Serías un buen tío, te aseguras. Mientras ves tu sonrisa respondida por aquel pequeño bebé de gruesas piernas y regordetas mejillas, sientes que lo serás.

Incluso un buen padre. ¿Por qué no? Tus constantes fracasos en intentar sentirte conectado con alguien, en algún momento tendría que acabar.

¿No es así?

Oh Yuuri…

El ruido afuera te sorprende. Una niña ha abierto la puerta que estaba entreabierta y se ha quedado colgada de la manilla, mientras la batita naranja de conejos se queda inerte. Mechones de cabello rubio caen por su espalda, con rulos desordenados que parecen no haberse peinado. Un par de ojos azules y grandes se abren ante ti y sientes que ves a una fina muñequita. Es demasiado linda. Habla en un idioma raro que, pese a eso, se siente natural.

¿Es ruso?

La niña no espera allí. Se tapa la boca y corre de regreso, veloz, veloz, como un animalito que ha sido atrapado en una travesura. Tras desaparecer, tu atención vuelve en el niño sentado en tus muslos, llenándote los brazos de baba después de chupar sus pequeñas manitos. Vuelve a sonreírte, hay un par de dientes que puedes ver y te enternece. Lo levantas con calma y dejas que sus pies se posen sobre tus muslos y este empieza a hacer saltitos. Saltos de emoción, saltos de ternura. Saltos que imita tu corazón, abarrotado de cariño en su pecho.

Es un sueño. Uno muy bonito. Decides recorrer tu sueño queriendo perseguir a esa niña que, de seguro, te llevará a otra maravilla. Porque los buenos sueños son escasos y hay que aprovecharlos.

Sales de la habitación y notas un pasillo, un par de puertas abiertas, fotografías en la pared de ambos niños, todas adorables, todas capaz de convertir en algodón a tus entrañas. Sonríes mirando la imagen del pequeño en tus brazos cuando era aún más bebé, durmiendo como un pequeño animalito entre colchas. Reconoces a un caniche enorme a su lado.

Oh, Vicchan… lo extrañas. No sería tan grande como ese (o como el de Víctor), pero te dio tanto amor que te arrepientes de no habértelo llevado a Detroit. Quizás y si podías cuidarlo. Tal vez fue un poco de cobardía. Pero mientras miras las fotos, lo recuerdas y sientes un hondo deseo de abrazarlo.

—¡Yuuri! —repentinamente escuchas.

Tu cuerpo se conmociona porque esa voz la conoces, por supuesto que sí: eriza tu piel y te vuelve los músculos de gelatina. Cuando giras tu mirada hacia la izquierda del pasillo, lo ves allí y lo reconoces. Aunque tenga el cabello más largo que tus posters, incluso con esa barba descuidada que cubre como alfombra a su rostro, lo reconoces. Lo identificarías en donde sea, podrías distinguirlo entre millones. Tu corazón se conmueve porque, oh, que bendita y maldita es la gracia. Hacerte soñar con él, en el sueño más bonito que has tenido, es casi una forma nueva de tortura.

Es Víctor…

—¿Qué pasó? —te dice. Puedes leer cierta compasión en sus ojos y tú solo quieres desaparecer de allí. Sin embargo, antes de que tus pies den un paso detrás, la niña de antes corre y pasa al lado de Víctor para agarrarse de tu pierna—. ¿Te despertó Akemi?

—¿Viste papi? ¡Papá ya despertó! —La niña da pequeños saltitos sobre sus propios pies, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tus ojos, Yuuri, humedecen—. ¡Papá!

—Tranquilo… —Víctor se acerca y acoge tu mejilla en su mano. Besa tus labios suavemente y apenas eres capaz de moverte. Sientes frío y calor. Se mueve la tierra y se abre el cielo.

Se siente la gloria y el infierno.

Contienes la sorpresa cuando Víctor arrebata al bebé de tus brazos. Le miras como si temieras que fuera a desaparecer como el viento que se escurre por la ventana. Lo persigues con tus ojos. Lo miras caminar con el pequeño en sus brazos hasta una de las habitaciones de fondo y tu corazón sigue palpitando sordo. Él está allí, es un sueño…

—¿Qué pasa papi? —pregunta la niña.

Vuelves tu mirada en ese ser de luz y tu corazón late rápido, muy rápido. Quizás dejarás de respirar. Quizás en ese momento se abrirá un agujero en la tierra y caerás y entonces te darás cuentas que estás en Detroit y acabas de caer de la cama, con los pies enredados entre las sábanas y una erección matutina que atender. Mientras la contemplas, lo piensas y quisieras saber el justo momento en que aparecerá el precipicio, para aferrarte con uñas a esa realidad imposible.

—¿Papi? —pregunta la pequeña nuevamente, con ojos preocupados. Casi puedes adivinar los indicios de las lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus pestañas rubias.

—Natasha, no presiones a papi —la voz de Víctor vuelve—. Te dije que estuvieras pendiente de Akemi.

—¡Estaba pendiente!

—¿Y cómo fue que se salió entonces? —Lo miras, cruzando sus brazos, llevando su índice a sus labios, con una ceja enarcada. La pequeña, de quizás unos cinco años, mueve sus piecitos tras soltar tu pierna y parece una adorable criatura traviesa.

—Estaba viendo Piggy.

—Piggy… ¿Y cómo fue que Akemi sa…?

El ruido en la habitación los llama a todos. Miras la prisa con la que Víctor se mueve de nuevo a la habitación en donde dejó a Akemi y la pequeña Natasha corre detrás de él. Tu, te quedas allí, clavado en el pasillo. Esperando el agua que inundará la casa, el agujero que se abrirá del suelo, el tornado que se llevará el techo o la alarma de tu teléfono que te despertará para las prácticas.

Pero no, nada ocurre, más que esa poderosa fuerza que te hace andar en silencio, casi como si el piso estuviera invadido de posibles bombas, mientras escuchas las risas de Víctor y del bebé en la habitación y la pequeña Natasha está de observadora, desde la puerta. Esa hermosa familia que parece tener Víctor en ese sueño, y a la que estás invadiendo como un intruso, te llama a quedarte allí, un poco más.

—¡Eres un tremendo patinador! —dice Víctor alzando al pequeño Akemi entre sus brazos, mientras el chiquillo ríe contagiosamente, hasta hacer arder tus mejillas con ganas de soltar una carcajada también—. ¿Viste Yuuri? ¡Se ha salido del corral solo!

Víctor te mira con esos ojos azules, límpidos, transparentes y tu garganta se llena de agua. Es tan hermoso que solo provoca llorar, Yuuri, porque es lo imposible, una representación de todas tus fantasías, de aquellas más locas e ilógicas, allí envueltas en el ambiente de la cotidianeidad. Aprietas tu garganta, te llevas una mano al pecho y arrugas el pijama. Tus ojos se inundan hasta dejar de ver claro y recordar que igual, tampoco tienes lentes. Ver bien es imposible sin ellos. No es más que un sueño, Yuuri. No es más que un sueño del que no quieres despertar.

—Cariño… —Víctor se pone de pie—. Cariño, calma, tranquilo. —Te abraza con uno de sus brazos, mientras sigue sosteniendo a Akemi en su derecha, cuidando de no soltarlo—. Perdón, no te sobre esfuerces. ¿Quieres comer algo? Ya está casi listo el desayuno. —Se aparta mientras seca con sus dedos largos las lágrimas que han mojado tus mejillas.

Víctor es tan fascinante como siempre lo has imaginado.

Incluso más.

No respondes, solo asientes. Víctor sonríe y por un momento mira de nuevo tus labios, enviándote corriente con esa acción. Aprietas el aire y esperas. El beso de antes se vuelve fuego en tu boca y lo deseas, al mismo tiempo que le temes, y que sabes que es una mentira a la que te gustará aferrarte.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de verlo como la estrella a alcanzar para desearlo como hombre?

¿Cuándo eso pasó?

Víctor no te besa, no. Te deja con la caricia efímera en tu mejilla y sale de la habitación. Todo dentro de ella es verde agua y gris, conejos y osos y peluches. Es aroma de bebé y Víctor es el que huele a frutas. Tú, tú eres un agente invasor que no debería estar allí.

Vas a despertar.

_No, por favor, kamisama. Dame más tiempo con Víctor…_

—Natasha, prepara la mesa para que comamos con papi.

—¡Sí! —La niña atiende el llamado y corre escaleras abajo.

—Cariño, vamos a comer. —Víctor te toma la mano y te observa de nuevo, con la misma compasión (o tristeza) en su mirada—. Seguro eso te hará sentir mejor. Comer siempre te ha hecho feliz.

Te dejas guiar por esa mano que te lleva consigo escaleras abajo. Ves a un trio de pequeños cachorros de caniche jugueteando entre ellos bajo un árbol de navidad. La mano de Víctor te suelta en el final de la escalera y avanza hasta la sala arreglada, para dejar a Akemi sobre la alfombra. Natasha está sacando la vajilla de los cajones. Los tres caniches corren hasta donde está el bebé y esté empieza a reír cuando recibe sus lamidas. Huele a café. Hay olor a pan tostado, también. Natasha coloca los platos sobre la mesa y tú miras como un fantasma la estampa, considerándola bella, demasiado bella.

No quieres despertar.

No quieres despertar.

_Kamisama, un poco más._

—No tienes que esforzarte cariño …—escuchas desde la cocina—. Siéntate en el comedor. ¡He preparado tu platillo favorito!

_Kamisama, un poco más._

—Yuuri —te erizas cuando vuelve a mencionar tu nombre. Le miras sorprendido y él te sonríe, de nuevo, con esa calma mansa que te envuelve—. Ve a la mesa, cariño.

_Kamisama…_

Te acercas. Tiemblas al hacerlo. Miras alrededor donde Akemi juega, donde Natasha pone los cubiertos en la mesa. Observas el inmobiliario, la decoración preciosa, los libros en la biblioteca, la elegante mesa de vidrio, los decorados… las medallas.

Es algo más fuerte que tú, Yuuri. Algo más fuerte. Quieres esas medallas, quieres alcanzarlas. Te desvías del camino hasta esa estantería de vidrio, alta y enorme. Lo necesario para guardar todos los logros de Víctor. Te asomas para verlas todas, para reconocerlas, la de la competencia de Grand Prix, la del trofeo, la del mundial y la de la copa Europea. Todas ellas, cada una de ellas. Todos los años, cada uno de ellos. Te desvives mirándolas…

Te sorprendes.

No están solo las de Víctor. Están otras que no reconoces. Están fotos, fotos de Víctor, fotos tuyas. Compartes el podio con alguien más… ¿es un rubio joven el que sostiene ese oro a tu lado? Recoges el aliento y sientes un dolor en el pecho. Aprietas el pijama, de nuevo. Hay varias fotos tuyas con medallas, bronces y platas y oros, un bronce al lado de Víctor, una plata con el rubio, un oro, dos oros… tres oros…

Tus ojos se abren, se abren.

Tu alma quiere escapar a través de ellos.

¿Puedes verlo, Yuuri?

¿Puedes verlo?

Estás soñando. No puede haber otra explicación para vivir ese futuro. Es un sueño. Ves la imagen de Víctor y tu compartiendo el hielo, no una, no dos, no tres veces. Te ves bailando con él en el hielo. Te ves junto a él. Compartiendo dentro y fuera del escenario, viviendo en una casa, con dos niños y tres caniches.

Es un sueño…

Llevas tu mano derecha hacia el rostro. Necesitas secar las lágrimas. Necesitas ver más, necesitas no despertar. Entonces comprendes que hay algo más, algo que no habías visto desde que despertaste. Frente a ti, en tu mano, sobre tu anular está un anillo de oro que refuerza, que lo confirma. Es un sueño.

No quieres despertar…

_Kamisama, no._

—Cariño, tranquilo, no te preocupes —escuchas a Víctor, abrazándote de espalda, pasando su barba sobre tu cuello, hablándote en susurros.

Susurros.

_No quiero despertar._

—Ya recordarás…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que tenía guardada y no había recordado publicar. Aproveché que la persona que la inspiró me escribió para recordarmela, para corregirla y publicarla.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
